Some corporations or other business entities may provide various types of employee benefit programs including health insurance, life insurance and disability insurance to a number of current and former employees. In addition, these business entities may participate in various government programs including COBRA which may lead to the business entity paying into funds or otherwise paying bills including premiums. The responsibility for the management and administration of these systems may fall to the business entity itself or may be contracted out to third parties.